The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for communicating with a network of printers. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for communicating with a network of printers using a mobile device.
A network of devices employing an Extensible Interface Platform (EIP) includes one or more servers, each associated with one or more client devices, where the stationary printer devices or stationary computer stations, such as personal computers. Each client device is in data communication with its associated server, and the servers may be in data communication with one another. The data communication is implemented on a communication network, such as an intranet, WAN or LAN. Authentication may be required in order for the client devices and servers to have access to communicate via the communication network. Each of the servers includes a processor and software executable by the processor, where the software includes an EIP platform that enables servers to communicate with the client devices and other servers and share resources. A network of devices implementing the EIP platform or communicating with devices that implement the EIP platform in a manner that involves use of the EIP platform is referred to as an EIP network.
The respective devices may be provided with EIP application software modules (EIP applications) which are software programs that interact with a printer device to cause the printer device to perform a function. A user of a client device may browse for an EIP application software module that is available on another device, select an EIP application, and request that the EIP application be executed. The EIP application is then executed by the processor of the device that is provided with that EIP application. The client device that requested the EIP application interacts with the EIP application. For example, the requesting client device may provide data that is to be used by the device that executes the EIP application for the executing. In another example, the requesting device may be instructed by the EIP application to perform a function, such as a related printing function.